


蝶翼

by Radiose



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *激情胡言乱语。所有不眼熟的地方都是我瞎扯的二设。*最后有一点点肉渣





	蝶翼

**Author's Note:**

> *激情胡言乱语。所有不眼熟的地方都是我瞎扯的二设。  
> *最后有一点点肉渣

0  
当阿诺想到格里安时，出现的第一个记忆是格里安大约三四岁的时候摔了一跤，意外压死了阿诺刚刚在花园里给他抓的蝴蝶，并为此嚎啕大哭。而七岁左右的他把自己的弟弟搂在怀里，一手擦去他的眼泪，一手挡住他的眼睛，告诉他等他睁开眼睛，这一切就过去了。  
他也不知道自己从哪学来的这招，经历了这么多之后他记不清了。他印象最深的是随着格里安的抽噎，柔软的，湿漉漉的睫毛不停蹭着自己手心——像是那只蝴蝶扑着翅膀，跨越了这许多年的记忆，又飞到了他的手里。

1  
阿诺不知道他们的人生是从哪里开始出错的。  
他们从小亲密。格里安虽然爱哭了些，但他总能把他逗笑。他十八岁时战争爆发，那时十四岁的格里安在他出发去参军前还跑到他床上睡了一晚。第二天揉着眼睛在他面颊上烙下一个吻。  
他趁着休假期间匆匆回过几次家。最初他们无话不谈，他还告诉格里安他在医疗部认识一个护士——认识的原因被他一语带过——温柔又美丽，他十分希望有一天能娶她回家。  
似乎就是在那次之后格里安开始不太愿意与他多单独待在一块了，而他来去匆匆，并没有多留心，只当是小男孩的青春期作祟。  
直到他们的婚礼，他才注意到格里安看他们的眼神，有着一如既往的崇敬和爱，却又多了些莫名的恨与迷恋。他那时并不清楚哪部分是给他们夫妻谁的，只是微笑着拍了拍自己弟弟的肩。  
他的小男孩长得飞快，肩膀宽阔，眼神坚毅，并且他很快也要上战场了。  
拉特兄弟并肩作战，他很期待那样的场面。

2  
但阿诺绝没想到现实会是这样。  
他在阵地里，被同僚沉重的身躯压在下面。他努力转过头，看到格里安在战壕后面。  
“格里安！”他喊，“格里安——！”  
但他看见的却是格里安恐惧眼神里带着的一根刺。他转过身，像他无数的其他战友一样，从战场上跑了出去。  
又一颗敌军的炸弹落下，弹片落到他的左脸上，带来烧灼的疼痛。但阿诺却觉得胸口更痛，像是被刀捅，又像是被火烧，更像是谁把他的心脏生生剜了出来。  
“格里安！”他想喊，却不知道自己是否发出声音。

3  
战争就这样突然地结束了。就连战俘营都陆续解散，阿诺想办法回到了科隆，带着他烧伤毁容的脸。  
他把自己隐藏在兜帽下面，趁着黑夜回到了拉特家的对面。他应该被归为失踪，他想。父亲看到自己会怎么想？一个失踪，很可能被俘虏的长子等于不存在？母亲和黑尔嘉应该会很高兴看到他回来吧？格里安呢？他是否还有勇气面对自己？  
就在这时他看到黑尔嘉和格里安走到门前。黑尔嘉温柔地笑着，走到门前才放开格里安的手。而格里安的眼里也满是温柔，快走了两步上前为黑尔嘉开门。他们那么愉快和相配，任何不知情的人看来他们都像是一对情侣。  
阿诺突然知道他的婚礼上格里安的恨意是给谁的了，而战场上格里安眼神里的刺突然刺进了他的心里。  
他默默地走开，茫然地在街上走着。一张传单偶然映入他眼帘。“每个人都会来一次柏林”，那传单这么对他说。  
那就柏林吧，他想。

4  
阿诺改掉了自己的姓，在柏林开始了新生活。  
他捡起战前念的书，又读了个医学学位。他认识了埃德加，这个亚美尼亚人资助了他的学业，他相应地也为他做了不少事。  
柏林人人都欢欣鼓舞，夜夜笙歌。但阿诺只在这片纸醉金迷中冷眼旁观。  
他的平静在听到埃德加向他提到“那个科隆来的警察”时被打破了。他知道自己的父亲升官警察局长，知道他做了些什么好事，也风闻格里安进入警局任职。但他如此近地出现还是使他一惊，心脏猛地跳动起来。他和他的小男孩之间聚集了过多的爱与恨，十年过去仍然使他无所适从。  
而埃德加，什么都知道的老埃德加，微微笑起来：“他有点战后应激症，靠吗啡压着。如果碍了我们的事，他就归你了。”  
阿诺颔首，僵硬的脸上扯出一个可怖的笑。  
啊，亲爱的弟弟，亲爱的格里安，我该如何招待你呢？

5  
埃德加的手下来报告时阿诺正在为他处理手上的伤，听说是格里安下的手。  
阿诺下手很稳，脑子里却不受控制地想起那个会为了死去的蝴蝶哭泣的年幼的格里安。  
格里安被约瑟夫神父带来时明显被下了药，昏昏沉沉的。  
阿诺还是有些犹豫，这是十年后他第一次见到他。格里安脸部线条变得更分明，眼神却还是湿漉漉的，与小时候别无二致。  
阿诺把手虚虚地掩在他脸上，开始催眠：“闭上眼睛，不要抗拒。我现在开始倒数……”  
“九十九。”  
“九十八。”  
格里安突然睁眼，惊惧的眼神落在他的身上。他并没有认出他，认为这只是一个无害的医生，抓起手枪就往外跑。  
阿诺示意神父去追他。这对格里安不公平。但如果连这都挺不过去，他就失去了同他相认的权利。

6  
约瑟夫神父死了，格里安好像转入了凶杀组。  
而埃德加给阿诺带来了共产党人要处决格里安的消息。他几乎可以称为老友的男人用一种忧虑的眼神看着他。  
他思量了很久，轻声说：“带他过来，拜托了。”  
埃德加点点头，在他肩上一拍，出去了。  
阿诺摘下眼镜，重重地叹了一口气，开始布置诊疗室。

7  
这次的催眠成功了，格里安在他的话语声中在回忆里挣扎着，脸上露出痛苦的表情。  
“如果你现在睁开眼睛，恐惧都将成为过去。”  
“一。”他最后摘下眼镜，说。  
“现在认出我了吗？”他问。  
格里安露出茫然而脆弱的表情，挣扎着吐出答案：“阿诺……”  
阿诺走近对方，格里安现在全身都在颤抖，眼泪顺着面颊流下。阿诺把他搂进怀里，像小时候那样，一手拭去他的泪水。他能感觉到格里安的手握成拳，紧紧抠进他的背。  
“阿诺……”他又喊了一声，好像在确认他的存在，又在确认自己的存在。  
“是我。”阿诺说，抚着他与自己如出一辙的沙金色头发。

8  
等格里安找回自己的神志，阿诺已把他带到了附近的一张病床上。  
他下意识地挣了一下，专心抚弄着他的阴茎的阿诺这才抬头看他：“格里安。”  
“阿诺。”格里安试图重新掌控自己的身体，但那部分却不听使唤地越变越硬，“我……我名义上还在风纪组。”  
“你事实上在凶杀组，还杀过人。”阿诺平静地回应他。  
“这可不是久别重逢的兄弟会做的事。”  
“别的兄弟也不会睡自己的嫂子。”  
“我……啊……”格里安被突然收紧的手指逼出了一声拉长了的呻吟。  
他放弃了，随便阿诺折腾，在对方手指伸进来时发出轻轻的抽气声。  
他侧过头，眼睑微闭，睫毛和鬓角被汗和泪沾湿，身体随着阿诺的动作摇动。

9  
格里安因为过度的体力和精神消耗很快就睡着了。  
阿诺用手掩住他的眼睛，感受到他的眼球在睡眠中快速转动。浓密的睫毛戳在他的指缝和手心，安安静静。  
阿诺隔着这么多年的空间，生活，记忆，仇恨，恐惧和爱，再次捉到了那片蝶翼。

 

FIN

（然后阿诺发现了快速眼动睡眠）（划掉）


End file.
